When materials, such as adhesives, sealants, paints, potting materials, and the like, are applied over fastener heads protruding from non-horizontal surfaces of parts, these materials may sag due to gravity before the materials are cured. Yet, not all parts can be positioned such that their surfaces and protruding fastener heads are horizontal to avoid the effects of gravity.